Kairi and Lea: The Darkest Year
by Darkest-Year
Summary: NEW INTRO AND EDITS/ADDITIONS. RESTRUCTURING STORY. Kairi has begun her training, Donald and Goofy decide to go after Sora into the Realm of Sleep, and Lea is sent on a mission by Yen Sid to retrieve Aqua from the Dark Realm. But when Kairi volunteers and is rejected, she decides to take things into her own hands and follow her heart into the darkness to prove herself.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

I decided, before proceeding with the story, to add some more to the beginning, such as details and characters. I've edited some of the story and dialog as well, and grammatical errors. Hopefully, it's all error free. Anyway, I decided from here on out to make each Chapter (excluding this one) the full story of a world. The next chapter will be a revised chapter of Academia, with the entire story with additions. After that, each Chapter will follow suit and focus on a single world's storyline.

Anyway, hope your not mad about the way I am changing this story up with formatting and editing. Anyway, let me know what you think about the new editions!

Cameos:

Seifer Almasy from _Final Fantasy VIII_

* * *

**Prologue**

**Radiant Garden**

"Are you sure?" Ienzo asked. He and Aeleus had sat in the lab to listen to Lea's story, but they didn't want to believe it. "Xehanort is back, and with a bigger fanbase than before."

"Trust me, I wish it wasn't true. Isa's with them now," Lea replied with a dismayed tone.

"This probably isn't the best time to tell you that Even and Dilan disappeared. Perhaps they joined up with Xehanort once again," Aeleus responded.

"It's definitely possible," Lea started. "Of the thirteen there, there was the old Xehanort himself, the young time traveler, Ansem, Xemnas, Isa and Braig - of the revealed members, at least. If Dilan and Even returned, then that's eight members. That still leaves the question of who the other four were, and who they'll get to replace Sora."

"I doubt anyone else of the Organization would be there," Ienzo deduced. "Larxene and Marluxia were traitors. Luxord is a gambler who would refuse to go back. And Demyx... Well, I doubt Xehanort would even _want_ Demyx."

"Did Xehanort mention anything else?" Aeleus asked.

"There was some talk of time travel, so those four might be Xehanort throughout time, but..." Lea began.

"Knowing Xehanort, it can't be that easy," Ienzo replied.

"He hid a lot from us," Lea said. "He talked about how 'one of the Lights' was on his side, too."

"Perhaps a past Keyblade wielder," Ienzo started. "I remember the true Ansem talked of finding Xehanort with the armor of a woman and a Keyblade. Perhaps that woman is apart of his Organization. Not to mention the reports of a masked boy with a Key-shaped sword that were running about back then."

"Eitehr way, we weren't part of the plan," Aeleus said. "If we were, surely we would have either been with Braig and Isa, or been as Dilan and Even had been."

"It's because our hearts are stronger than them," Lea said. "What ever the case, I don't plan on letting Xehanort have his way. Not anymore."

"Count us in," Ienzo said, and Aeleus replied. "After some many years of wrong choices, it's time to do what is right."

* * *

**Mysterious Tower**

"Master Yen Sid, are you sure this is the best idea?" Riku asked. The young man sat in a chair in front of Yen Sid's desk in the Mysterious Tower. Sitting beside him was Mickey, who looked quite worried as did Riku.

"I understand your worry for your friend, Riku, but I am afraid that this must be done," Yen Sid replied. "Xehanort already has an army of 12 darknesses and will be trying to find a 13th to replace Sora. Of our seven lights, there is you, Mickey, and Sora who are present. We have Roxas, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua still out of commission, and I'm not entirely sure if Lea will be taking part in the battle. Not to mention that Kairi herself houses one of those in pain that needs to be rescued. It only makes sense that we train her now rather than wait for Xehanort to take her and use her against us. It is for her own protection."

"I understand that, sir. But, when you asked me to bring Kairi here I thought it was for protection, not to be trained for a battle she shouldn't be apart of," Riku responded.

"And what I intend to do is give her protection. The girl has the capability to wield, even if it is unknown what bearer initially gave her the ability. The truth is she needs to learn how to control it because she's going to be a target in this war, and maybe even further out of sight. She's a Princess of Heart, Riku, and a Keyblade Contender," Yen Sid said, and began to rise out of his chair and stood up. He moved away from them and turned to look out the window, sharing a look of dread. "To take away her one choice to be able to defend herself would be cruel and ill-advised. You and Sora cannot protect her forever. You can't try to hide her from our enemies because your afraid she'll get hurt. She knows the risks, Riku. It's her decision to make. She is with Merlin and the three fairies, trying to catch up just as we did with Lea."

"Gosh, I sure wish everything didn't have to be this way. If we had acted before now, maybe Kairi wouldn't have had to get involved," Mickey said aloud. "But, she's strong, just like you and Sora, Riku. After all, she's spent practically her whole life with you two. And don't you remember when we were going to fight Xemnas?"

"I gave her a Keyblade," Riku said. "I used Xehanort's Heartless to dual-wield like Sora could with Roxas. But the blade changed to how she saw it when I gave it to her. I guess it was because they both had origins in Radiant Garden. We were even going to have her go into the battle with Xemnas."

"It's because you knew at that moment, Riku, that she could handle things herself. Sure, she may not be as experienced as you, but strength comes from one's heart, not just time building up power!" Mickey said, and smiled. Riku looked down at him and smiled back.

"You're right. She needs me to believe in her, after all, I guess we are short on Guardians. And hey, she's pretty strong. I just worry, she's never really been involved in this - even when this all began, she didn't come into it until late in the game. I don't want to see anything bad happen to her," Riku said.

"Don't worry about it," a voice said from behind Riku. Mickey and Riku turned around to see Lea coming in from the next room smiling. "I'll watch out for her, alright? Least I can do, after what I did to her. Besides, we'll be training together, so I'll make sure I make her apart of the Dark Rescue squad!"

Riku continued to smile, as did Mickey, and Riku nodded his head, knowing that he could put his doubts to rest for now.

"I wonder how we'll explain this one to Sora, though," Riku said.

"Speaking of which, Lea, why are you back so soon?" Mickey asked.

"I called him here," Yen Sid replied. "To run an errand for us. After all, he's the only one who can truly move throughout corridors of darkness without having his own heart stained."

"You can thank this little buddy right here," Lea said as he pointed at his coat. "So, what's the mission?"

* * *

**Radiant Garden**

Meanwhile, the sun was slowly starting to descend in the sky of Radiant Garden. Many of the inhabitants were walking about the large market place, buying items and chatting. There was much joy in each of the denizens as they bustled around. Donald and Goofy immediately entered the crowd, having just arrived at the world via their Gummi Ship.

"You sure he can send us there, Donald?" Goofy asked his companion, as they walked down the street. "After all, Master Yen Sid was troubled enough with sending Sora and Riku there. Why aren't we having Master Yen Sid send us there, anyway?"

"You wanted to do something important, didn't you?" Donald asked. "Well then, we're gonna need to go and find a way into the Realm of Sleep to go get Sora. Something doesn't feel right about him being there by himself."

"I guess you're right - after all, one of the Xehanorts might even try to go after him! The plan failed once but we can't just neglect to keep our friend safe because we think they won't try again," Goofy said.

Suddenly, a loud scream erupted from behind the two, and they immediately turned around to see a large group of Neo-Shadows suddenly appearing, attempting to attack the citizens. Donald summoned his staff as Goofy brought out his shield and they both looked at each other and nodded, and then ran toward the Heartless.

"Thundaza!" Donald shouted loudly, holding his staff high in the air as he jumped off the ground at the enemies, and a large thunder storm descended from the sky and attacked each of the Heartless with a harsh hit, stunning about ten of them. Goofy then ran in shield-first, crashing through hordes of the Neo-Shadows and turning them each into dark smoke as he finished the stunned ones off. The remaining group of the Neo-Shadows began to twitch, and launched into the air with their claws drawn to assault Donald and Goofy.

"Get ready!" Donald said to Goofy, as Goofy knelt on the ground and held his shield above his head, using both arms. Donald jumped onto the shield, and immediately Goofy propelled him into the air to counter-attack the oncoming Heartless. Donald began to spin his staff around in mid-air as he flew forward, and the aimed it straight at the oncoming Heartless. "Tornado!" he shouted, and a large wind was summoned from the staff and surrounded the enemies. They each were tossed around in the storm, knocking into each other, until finally Donald threw his staff downwards and the storm exploded, hurling all the Heartless downward. As each one hit the ground it turned into dark smoke, all except for one that had landed right behind Goofy.

"Goofy, watch out!" Donald yelled as he began to fall back to the ground. Goofy was confused and began to turn around just as the Neo-Shadow was about to attack, but the creature was suddenly tossed against the wall of one of the shops. Donald landed immediately on the ground and hit the Heartless with a simple fire spell, destroying it, and then ran back to where Goofy was, but stopped as he stared at the person standing by Goofy.

"Kairi!" the duo shouted, as she stood in front of Goofy with her Keyblade in hand, panting and still in a stabbing pose from when she had hit the Heartless before it could reach Goofy. Donald arrived where Goofy stood, the two both in awe as she stood up carefully and turned towards them.

"Donald! Goofy! I'm so glad you two are here," she said, smiling through her exhausted condition. "You guys were great!"

"You were, too, Kairi. Thanks for helping us out," Goofy said, smiling back.

"Where's Merlin? Weren't you supposed to be training with him?" Donald asked.

"I was," Kairi started, "but the others said that there was something important at the castle so he took off. I was practicing a little by myself when I heard the commotion and ran over. You guys really thrashed those Heartless."

"Aw shucks, it was nothin'," Goofy responded. "besides, I bet had you been here earlier you would have been able to clear them out just as fast with your Keyblade!"

"No," Kairi frowned, and shook her head. "I'm just starting out, You saw me attack that Heartless that was trying to get you. All I could do was toss it away - it didn't disappear from one strike like you guys could do against them."

"Well Sora was just as bad when he first started," Donald said. "I'm sure that you're going to catch up with Sora and Riku in no time."

"I hope so," Kairi said, as she looked down at her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, and gripped it tightly. "I've relied on them so much, you know... I can't wait to see Sora's face when he sees I have a Keyblade now, too. Wait," Kairi said, looking at the two. "I know where Merlin took me was a more time-flexible area, but shouldn't you guys be with Sora? Or is Master Yen Sid debriefing him on something?"

"Well, uh..." Goofy began to say, but Donald interrupted.

"Sora hasn't come back yet. We asked Master Yen Sid to send up in to go bring him out, but he told us that he couldn't." Donald responded.

"But isn't he the one who sent Sora and Riku in the first time?" Kairi asked.

"I think he just doesn't want to send us in because he's afraid that something could happen again," Goofy said. "But that's why me and Donald here are on our way to go see Merlin."

"We need to go after Sora," Donald said. "It's getting boring sitting around doing nothing!"

"Trust me, I know the feeling, " Kairi said. "If you two are going to go get Sora from the Realm of Sleep, then I am coming with you!"

"Gee, we sure would love for you to, Kairi," Goofy began. "But don't you have a mission from Master Yen Sid?"

"No," she said. "Well, unless this training counts as a mission, but I already know how to wield and I can hold my own now. I'm sure he won't mind."

"What Goofy meant to say," Donald started, "is that when we got here, we saw Lea leaving and he said Master Yen Sid called him for some 'real important mission.' We just figured he sent word to you as well."

"No..." Kairi said. "Would you guys mind if I borrow the Gummi Ship? I mean, you guys need to go see Merlin anyway, right?"

"Sure," Goofy said. Donald immediately pulled on Goofy's arm though, and turned him away from Kairi into a huddled position.

"Goofy," Donald whispered, "is it really a good idea to let Kairi have the Gummi Ship - alone? You remember the first time we let Sora drive, don't you?" Donald shuddered, seeming to recall the memory.

"Come on, Donald, what's the worst that could happen?" Goofy said with a smile.

"Aw phooey!" Donald said, and then the two turned back around toward her.

"Don't crash into anything!" Donald said, demanding.

"I promise I'll keep it in tip-top shape," Kairi said.

"If ya need any help, there's a communicator in there to talk to Chip & Dale. They're from our world and know everything about flying and Gummi Ships. They could even auto-pilot for you to Master Yen Sid's tower!" Goofy said.

"I think I'll have to take them up on that offer, then," Kairi said. "Better to be safe than sorry. Thank you, guys. And as soon as you find Sora, don't tell him about me. I want to surprise him, okay?"

"Okay," Donald said. The two then turned around and began to walk off.

"Bye Kairi!" Goofy said, waving.

"Bye Goofy! Bye Donald!" Kairi said, waving back as they walked off. By now the marketplace had slowly started to fill up again with the Heartless threat gone, and Kairi stood, confused. '_So Master Yen Sid called this Lea guy for a mission,'_ she thought to herself._'He's supposed to be Axel's real person. If that's true, and he's also training with Master Yen Sid, that means I'll be training alongside the man who tried to kidnap me.' _Kairi sighed, and then turned toward where she could sense the Gummi Ship was parked, dismissed her blade, and began to run so she could make it back in a hurry. _'Wherever Master Yen Sid is sending him, I know I have to come, too. Something in my heart... It can sense something is missing.'_

* * *

**Mysterious Tower**

"So, what's the mission?" Lea asked, as he stood in front of Yen Sid's desk. Both Mickey and Riku were no longer around, and it was solely just them.

"You must know by now about those in torment, yes?" Master Yen Sid said, sitting in his chair. "We have reason to believe that a friend of ours is in the Dark Realm."

"So then you want me to dive in, right?" Lea said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't understand why you're sending me into the Dark Realm. Mickey went down there once already, shouldn't he know the layout? Didn't Riku even spend a bit of time down there after the whole Ansem fiasco with Mickey?"

"I cannot send either one of them," Yen Sid replied. "Right now, I sent them to go collect the Princesses that are still in this realm and warn them of what is to come. This realm needs those two, seeing as how Sora is still in the Realm of Sleep and Kairi is barely learning to wield."

"I get it - besides, it's better for me to go in, what with my coat preventing any type of darkness getting in. Not exactly sure those two can just find some lying around to journey on in with. How did Mickey even get down there the first time, anyway? Wouldn't you need to open a corridor of darkness?"

"Mickey did what he had to to make it down there," Yen Sid said. "But this is not just a simple task. I am afraid that even through Sora's adventures of restoring worlds, some worlds still lie in the darkness. I can only believe that Xehanort had a hand in this, since some of those worlds are worlds that the Princesses reside in."

"Alright. So, you want to get our friend who is down there and then gather up the Princesses? Not exactly sure it's safe to let any of them cross through a dark corridor. How will I bring them back up here?"

"You won't - not physically. You must understand, that when Sora and Mickey closed the Door to Darkness, it was because they each possessed a Keyblade of the light realm and one of the darkness. Therefore, it stands to reason that these world that are down there can be unlocked and rescued the same way."

"Let me guess," Lea said. "I go grab the girl, and together we unlock these worlds? I'm guessing she has the Keyblade of light, so I'm the darkness. Correct?"

"No," Yen Sid said, shaking his head. "Master Eraqus, the Master of Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, possessed a Keyblade of Darkness. Aqua did as well, though neither knew that there origins were from darkness. You possess one born of light. Mickey and I tried to locate Master Eraqus' Keyblade first when Maleficent was gathering the Princesses so he wouldn't have to dive into the Dark Realm, but it was lost. I believe Aqua may have it, and even if she doesn't, she will still possess her blade, so you two can save those worlds. But you have to find her first."

"I can take it this won't be an easy job, will it?" Lea asked, more to himself. "What happens if I can't find her? I understand that she was a Master, but the Dark Realm isn't a playground. If she's gone, then I'm going to need back-up, otherwise all those worlds are going to be stuck there until you send me one of our faithful soldiers."

"Send me," Kairi said, as she stood in the doorway, panting from running.

"Yo, Kairi, when did you-" Lea began to say, but Kairi interrupted.

"I want to go, too. I can wield now, and I don't want to just sit around and watch from the sidelines as everyone gets ready to fight," Kairi said. "If the other Princesses are in trouble, then I should be allowed to help them. After all, I'm one of them."

"I cannot send you, Kairi," Yen Sid said.

"Why not?" Kairi asked.

"I gotta agree with Kairi, Master Yen Sid. I'd say she has the best chance of guiding anyone through that darkness."

"I cannot," Yen Sid replied. "Kairi, you must understand, you have just begun to learn the art of the Keyblade. Sending you into a realm powerful enough to annihilate a Master would be irrational. I'm having a hard enough time sending Lea in because we need him, but we also need someone to free the lights in the darkness, and since he walked through darkness he stands a great chance against this threat."

"But this 'friend' you keep talking about, what if she is gone, whoever she is? I could tell from the moment I got this blade from Riku that it was of the darkness. One darkness and one light can free the worlds down there. I want to help free those worlds. Otherwise, what is the point in training me?"

"You must understand, Kairi, you are a large target for the Organization. I can easily guess the moment Lea enters the realm there will be more enemies than just the Heartless waiting for him. I cannot let the Organization get a hold of you, too. You're to be a Guardian and already a princess of Heart. You are too important and not skilled enough to go on such a treacherous journey."

"I don't care!" Kairi said. "Friends of mine are down there! When this all began, both Sora and Riku risked their lives trying to help me, even though they went down different paths. And once they finally saved me, they still kept forward even though they had no clue what they were doing. I can't just stand around anymore."

"The answer is no, Kairi," Master Yen Sid said.

"I guess it is for the best, Kairi," Lea said. "It's dangerous enough down there, but I can't have you go with me, either. You might be a handicap, even if you do have the Keyblade. You're too new at this. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, Master Yen Sid," Kairi started, "but I signed on to help my friends, not to simply wait. I've done enough of that. It's my turn to finally help. I understand if you see me as unfit to pursue this road..." Kairi said, as she summoned Destiny's Embrace and held it in her right hand. "But this is my decision. I don't care about becoming a Master. All I want is to help my friends!"

Kairi immediately turned away and ran out of the tower, as Lea and Master Yen Sid stood there, Lea amused and Yen Sid looking weary. Finally, Lea began to walk off.

"Guess it's time to go play hero. I'll be back in a jiffy, alright?" Lea said, sand then waved without turning around. "If things go bad down there..."

"I have faith in you, Lea," Yen Sid replied. With that, Lea simply chuckled, and then walked out of the room.

* * *

**Lanes Between**

As Kairi coasted through space in the Gummi Ship, having asked Chip & Dale to just drive her aimlessly from their auto-pilot system, she felt depressed. She had no idea of how to even access the Realm of Darkness other than when a world fell, and even then she'd probably wind up in another world and not the the realm itself. Kairi had even left her post as an apprentice to Master Yen Sid because she couldn't stand being coddled anymore. She understand that she wasn't at the same level as the others, but more training wasn't going to help. What Kairi wanted was a real adventure, a real mission to prepare her for what was coming. It seemed once again that everyone was trying to protect her again. While Yen Sid was for teaching her how to fight, he wasn't for letting her actually use it. She began to wonder if anyone ever planned on letting her help, instead of just trying tot each her a way to protect herself and to stay in hiding. Enough time had passed for that phase, she wasn't willing to just sit around anymore and let Riku and Sora ascend even further in front of her so she could never catch up.

"Where did I go wrong?" Kairi asked herself.

And then it occurred to her, what Sora had told her when he talked about how he entered The World That Never Was; Twilight Town had a gateway to lead to the Realm of In-between. If she could get there, she knew for sure that a path to the Dark Realm must be there as well.

"Chip, Dale, set a course for Twilight Town. I know what I need to do now."

* * *

**Radiant Garden**

"Well, I suppose I might be stepping on some bad toes, but I say yes if Sora is in danger! The boy is such a great help," Merlin said to Donald and Goofy. The three were in one of the castle's labs in Radiant Garden.

"Thank ya, Merlin, we sure appreciate this!" Goofy said.

"Nonsense, you don't need to thank me," Merlin replied. "Why, I would go with you two if it weren't for what is going on here. Kairi went to Master Yen Sid's, but even now I'm still busy."

"What is going on here, anyway, Merlin?" Donald asked.

"Well, the Organization members you defeated are whole again, which you know. Two of them, Ienzo and Aeleus, have been helping us rewire the world's defense, and even look for some sort of clue as to why Xehanort was at this lab. We've found some secret passages, but each one closes off at one point or another that I suspect only Xehanort knew how to navigate through. After all, they said Xemnas would come here often when they were Nobodies. If we are correct, there could be a key to beating Xehanort here and stopping him before he can try to cause a war!" Merlin said, as he was sorting papers with his wand. "Oh listen to me, now I'm winding on and on. You two want to go to the Realm of Sleep, right?"

The duo nodded, and the Merlin stopped organizing and felt the papers as they were in mid-air, pointing his hand away.

"Alright then. Shall we get started?" Merlin said.

* * *

**Twilight Town**

Kairi faced immediate problems before she could go further - when she landed the Gummi Ship, she realized she had no idea what to do with it. She couldn't remember if Sora _had_ ever mentioned a cloaking device, or how they typically hid it. She even wondered if they _did_ hide it - after all, this was Sora she was talking about.

"Great, what am I going to do with you?" Kairi said to the Gummi Ship, even though she knew reply would come. She was in the forest outside of town, and was thankful for that, because she truly had no idea what she was going to do with the ship. "Ugh, this is so not happening..."

Kairi began to pace back and forth in front of the ship, thinking to herself, trying to come up with a plan, when an idea sprung to her head and she nearly jumped in glee with the idea.

"That's it!" Kairi ran directly in front of the ship and held out her left palm, and stared at the ship with a determined look. "Alright princess of Light powers, you've done a few things here and there, time to show me what you got! I command you to disguise this ship!"

Kairi, having not really expected anything to really happen, was surprised when an orb of energy appeared from her left hand and swallowed the ship whole, and then the light fused with the ship and cloaked it. Kairi could sense it was still there, but now hidden.

"I... I can't believe that actually worked," Kairi said, a little freaked. "That was a bit gimmicky for a power..."

"Such is the power of light," a masculine voice replied from behind her. Kairi, surprised, quickly spun around, and saw a hooded man in a black robe just like the Organization's. Instead of being frightened, Kairi found herself more bored than anything.

"Oh great, so a Xehanort came to ambush me," Kairi mumbled to herself. "Look, I get that it's your life's duty to, oh I dunno, be cryptic and boring, but I sort of have people to save and-"

"You left your Master," the voice replied. As the man stood there, mere feet away from her, Kairi couldn't help but notice how tall he was and how much of a presence of darkness lied in him.

"Well, he was never really my Master," Kairi replied.

"You left to save your friends, right? or to prove yourself, to prove you could be a Master to? Even with a heart of light, you can still act rash and without reason. Looks like not only can you fall to darkness..."

"Look, if you're gonna fight me, just get on with it. I'm not Sora or Riku, I have this thing where I hate speeches. So really, can you get this done now?"

The man turned away and began to walk off as a portal appeared, but then stopped.

"A pure heart of light..." the man said, and brought his head to his forehead like he was confused, but then shook it off immediately and left through the portal. "I wonder... how long is it before you realize that you're incomplete..."

Once he disappeared, Kairi stood frozen in the same position she was in, with a serious expression, but it fell and she did as well. She fell onto her knees and looked frightened more than she thought was possible.

"It's okay, Kairi," she said to herself. "You handled that like a pro. Showed those villains! Ha. Ha. Ha." Kairi started to nervously laugh. It took her a minute before her body finally recuperated, but once it recovered she picked herself back up, and seemed better than she had been before. "Alright, time to go save some friends."

Kairi waltzed in to town through the gaping hole, and saw many people bustling around the buildings and markets. The world was just the way she had remembered it; she was glad. This world had felt so familiar to her, almost like her own, yet different in so many ways. She hoped finding her old friends would be easy.

"Hey!" a masculine voice shouted to her left. Kairi looked at the entrance from the sandlot, and saw Seifer coming toward her. She hadn't spent nearly as much time with him as she had with Hayner Pence, and Olette, but she was glad to see a familiar face.

"Seifer?" She noticed something very different about the boy now - he seemed to have grown more emotionally from the look in his eyes, like forced aging. He carried a long gunblade strapped to his back, as well. Seeing the boy carrying a weapon brought mild concern to the Keyblade wielder.

"It's been awhile, huh?" he asked with a smug grin. She noticed how cocky it was, and it annoyed her, but he had been very polite and nice to her, so she didn't have a problem with him. Kairi knew his gang used to have problems with Hayner, Pence and Olette, but that had been resolved long ago. She hoped the truce had remained permanent.

"What's with the big guns?" Kairi asked. "You look like you've been through war."

Seifer's grin faded, and his face simply remained solitary for a moment.

"You missed a lot. After you and your friends saved the world, a lot happened here. The darkness found a way in... an easier way. There have been Heartless all over the grounds. A lot of places aren't safe anymore, and even places like this are a danger, but we try."

"Heartless, huh?" Kairi wondered. "Look, if you need help-"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I doubt you can help, Kairi," Seifer replied. "Besides, this isn't your home. No need for you to be trying to play the hero."

"I'm not that same helpless girl from before," Kairi muttered. "Do you know where I can find the others?"

Seifer took a moment to think, looking over Kairi with an unsure expression.

"Well, Hayner and his gang should be up in the Market Street. They've been securing that area," Seifer began. "My gang and I have been keeping an eye on the Station Heights and the sandlot, making sure no one is in trouble. Sunset Hill and all the trains have officially been cut off. Sad, considering that was one of our ways of getting to the beach."

"Wait, Pence and Olette are guards now? It seems a little unthinkable for Hayner, but the other two... Have things become that bad?"

Kairi turned to look up at the Clock Tower, feeling remorseful. The world was slowly falling as her's had, and leaving for the Realm of Darkness so soon would be pointless if she had to go back for this world, too. She refused to let this world fall, but she also couldn't dilly-dally.

"I promise, whatever it takes, I'll help. I have an idea... I'll go find the others," Kairi said to seifer, and began to walk off.

"Hey, you can't go alone!" he shouted, starting to follow. Kairi triumphantly summoned Destiny's Embrace in her right hand, and held it before Seifer. He was speechless.

"Like I said, I'm different now. I'm not helpless anymore. This time, I'm going to help."

Seifer simply nodded his head with amusement, and smiled.

"Alright, Princess. Just remember, if you need any help, there's a Knight waiting right here!"

Kairi proceeded through the vast area without a single encounter with Heartless, and made it to the Market Street. Immediately she was greeted by an old friend's endearing voice.

"Kairi!" Olette yelled. Kairi looked over her shoulder and saw Olette waving at her from a store.

"Well that was easy..." Kairi mumbled to herself. "Olette!" she shouted back as her friend ran over. Olette hugged Kairi and then pulled away, excited.

"Kairi, what are you doing back here? Finally visiting us like we hoped you would, huh?" Olette asked.

"Yeah, kinda," Kairi replied. "Actually, I came here to find you, Hayner, and Pence. I'm on a mission right now."

"Whoa, seriously?!" Olette replied. "We were getting worried since none of you ever came back until now... But then Pence was in the computer lab where we sent Sora, Donald and Goofy off and we got a message from a cute, digital looking Sora. But still, you guys should have let us know you were okay!" Olette replied, pretending to be upset, but Kairi could see she wasn't.

"I'm sorry," Kairi replied. "I guess we were just so surprised after everything calmed down for a few months, we didn't even really think about checking up on everyone..."

"So, what are you on an adventure here for?" Olette asked.

"It'll be easier if I can explain to to the three of you at once," Kairi replied. "Where are they?"

"I'll take them to you," Olette replied. She made a motion for Kairi to follow her, and she began to lead her back outside of town. "They're at the mansion. Ever since we learned it really is deserted, excluding a few Heartless and some of those Nobodies, we've been investigating it."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Kairi asked.

"Hey, when we realized how useless we were around you guys, we figured we had to strength up. We even teamed up with Seifer and his gang to help this town with defense. It's getting dangerous out there."

"Before we go, I think I have an idea for your Heartless problem," Kairi started to say.

"What is it?" Olette asked aloud.

* * *

**Villain's Vale**

"I'm tellin' ya, Maleficent! Whatever you's thinkin', teamin' up with Xehanort and his little group, it's bad! We can't trust those guys!" Pete yelled.

"You idiot," Maleficent replied as she turned towards him. "Those fools couldn't amount to anything other than a distraction for the Keyblade brat and his friends. Xehanort is our only threat, and right now I'm using him to the fullest."

"But Maleficent, you're doin' everything he's been tellin' ya to do! Like when we went and kidnapped Minnie!" Pete replied.

"Pete, you have no understanding of how this game is played... Let Xehanort think I'm his pawn. Soon, he'll see how much of a threat I can be," she replied, while smiling. It was then that Diablo came swooping in through the large gap in the wall, and landed directly on Maleficent's finger. She smiled at her raven, and began stroking it. "My, what do you have for me?"

Diablo began crowing many different things at her, and when it stopped, Maleficent seemed even more pleased than before, but Pete was just as confused as ever.

"What did he say, Maleficent!?" Pete asked.

"It's time we found a new layout, Pete," Maleficent replied. "This place has become a hassle to maintain. In my absence you let it slip into the hands of those old peasants, and now it's heart has grown too strong. We need a new world to conquer, one closer to darkness. And Diablo has found the perfect place."

"I assume then," an elder voice began, and a figure began to walk out from the shadows, "that this is the world you have stated I will be overseeing?" As the figure made itself known, Pete was surprised to see Frollo standing before Maleficent, smiling.

"You! What're you doing here?! Your world fell a long time ago!" Pete gasped.

"I rescued him from darkness's clutches just in time," Maleficent replied, dryly joking. "It seems you will serve a use to us after all, Judge Frollo. Can I assume that you will take full responsibility in care of our destined world in my absence?"

"You're leavin'? At a time like THIS?!" Pete replied.

"You can entrust it to me, trust me," Frollo replied. "I will purge the world of any who threaten to oppose our new Order that is coming."

"It is time to finally enact our plan," Maleficent replied. "After all, our key player is about to enter journey into the Realm of Darkness, and gives us a new fortress of which to use while Xehanort and the Keyblade wielders duke it out. And then, while they are distracted... Kingdom Hearts shall be mine."

* * *

**Twilight Town**

"Whoa," Hayner finally said after a long silence. The trio of friends and Kairi sat in the computer room, as she filled them in on everything she had learned from Yen Sid about the new plot. "That's... Whoa."

"So, Sora," Pence replied. "He still hasn't returned?"

"No," Kairi replied. "But Donald and Goofy are going to get him, so I know he'll be safe. Sora taught me to have faith in my friends, even when it seemed their darkness nearly took them away."

"So then I guess, the best thing to do would be to send you into the digital Twilight Town, right?" Pence replied. "After all, you can access the Dark Realm from wherever it is that Sora used. Then you can go down there and help free the worlds."

"I still can't believe the guy who kidnapped you is on our side..." Olette replied.

"Who knows whose side he is on," Kairi replied. "All I know is, he's my ticket on getting those worlds out from there. So I have to help. Oh, before I forget..."

Kairi fumbled with the backpack she had, and pulled out four large, white glowing rocks.

"These rocks are enchanted. They are meant to create a safety to camp so no darkness can harm you. But, I thought you guys could find a way to use it for the town. Maybe even amplify it so it can reach long ranges."

"Kairi, won't you need those?" Pence asked.

"You need it more. Besides, I'll be fine in the darkness. There's nothing to fear down there so long as you have your friends in your heart."

"Well then, I guess there is only one thing we can do," Hayner replied, and then stood up. Kairi was a bit curious as to what he had to say, but both Olette and Pence were looking down and shaking their heads, knowing what he was about to announce. "The three of us will just have to go down into the Dark Realm with you!"

"I appreciate the idea," Kairi replied, "but I can't let you do that."

"Why not?" Hayner asked.

"Hayner, no offense, but we're nowhere near as strong as Kairi is," Pence replied. "We've been learning basic combat for a few months just to defend our home. Kairi has been training for a year with a Keyblade and has been through a world darker than our's!"

_'Okay, so I may have exaggerated just a bit,' _Kairi thought to herself, a little nervous.

"More reason why we should go down there and help her!" Hayner replied.

"Look, Hayner, I understand your desire to help but... You need to stay here," Kairi replied. "This world needs you three more than you know," she replied. "In a way, you three actually remind me... of me, Riku, and Sora. We don't need a repeat of that though... Stay here and defend your world. It's what it needs you to do," Kairi replied. The three stayed silent, all flattered, but Hayner slightly disappointed.

"Okay," Hayner replied. "Just know, if you need us, send us a sign somewhere. We'll go right in and help you."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Kairi said, smiling. "I know it'll be dangerous, but... I think this," she said, motioning to her necklace, "will help protect me down there. So, let's get started then, shall we?"


	2. Episode One: Academia (First Visit)

**Author's Note:**

Here is the full version of Episode One: Academia (First Visit). Chances are I will later edit it again in case there are typos I missed, or I feel the need to either add or subtract something from the story. After all, this isn't a concrete edition yet, so I can (luckily) manipulate the story later on if I need to. Though, I probably won't only other than to add details or extra scenes/dialogue, like the Final Mixes!

Anyway, sorry for the long wait. Now that this is done, I can focus on the next Episode, which will be the first Disney world! Hope you enjoy this and remain intrigued!

Cameos:

Laguna Loire from _Final Fantasy VIII_

Claire "Lightning" Farron from _Final Fantasy XIII/XIII-2_

Firion from _Final Fantasy II_

Rinoa from _Final Fantasy VIII_

Cid Raines from _Final Fantasy XIII_

* * *

**Episode One:**

**Descent into Darkness**

**or**

**Academia (First Visit)**

**? ? ?**

As Kairi's body dived into the darkness, she knew she was right to trust her necklace would guide her through. She'd already known the Organization members wore their robes to protect themselves from darkness, and she figured if that could protect them, her necklace could protect her, too. She wasn't entirely sure, but part of her felt almost as if it was enchanted. She could sense the darkness bouncing off of her body as she fell in, and for once, wished she could remember something of her past - after all, this necklace protected her so often, she always wondered where and how it came to be with her, and why it felt powerful.

On the islands, after she had arrived in the meteor shower, she remembered being taken in by Mayor Laguna. After the events of Sora saving the worlds from Ansem, she learned that Laguna had come years before she had, but had once been a resident of Radiant Garden just like her. He'd always been so full of life, but when the islands fell and then returned, he began to sink into a state of depression. He always used to be full of life and a great leader for the village, but now he seemed empty. She remembered when she had gone to him in his office before she departed for her quest to Yen Sid's, since he hadn't come out in over three days.

"Mayor Laguna," Kairi started as she walked in. She had come into the well-lit, large office, and saw Laguna sitting behind his desk, his head resting on paperwork. It quickly rose up as he realized she was in there, and he smiled with sadness.

"You know, I think I miss the days with you called me 'dad' or something more heart-warming," Laguna replied.

"I miss the days when you actually seemed involved in this town," Kairi replied, trying to sound calm, but part of her was so angry seeing her old mentor fall so hard. "Why have you been staying in here so long again?"

"They put a shower in the other day," Laguna replied. "It's gotten pretty useful."

"I came to tell you I'm leaving again," Kairi replied. Laguna, who initially seemed too carefree, suddenly jerked at her statement and stared at the girl with a glare.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "Sora and Riku have left, and so now you're going after them again? I feel like we've played this part of the story out before," Laguna replied.

"Riku came back. He said Yen Sid called for me. I don't know what it is, but I may be gone for awhile. I just came to tell you that," Kairi replied.

"Dammit, Kairi," Laguna started, "why are you going out there? It's not safe! You tell me all these stories about your time out there, and all I can get from it is how lucky you were that Sora and Riku were there to save you."

"I didn't come in here for a lecture, and I didn't come in here for your permission, Mayor Laguna," Kairi replied simply.

"I am still your guardian, Kairi," Laguna angrily replied. "You can't leave without my permission!"

"That hasn't stopped me before," Kairi replied, trying to stay calm. She realized she was also feeling a pang of hurt with the anger. She hated the thought that Laguna didn't believe in her like she once believed in him. "I don't care if you don't trust me. All I know is Sora and Riku need me right now. You're the same way, or you were once, Mayor Laguna - you used to jump at a moment's notice if anyone ever needed your help."

"That's the past," Laguna remarked. He stood up and turned away from her, and then open the curtains from the window behind him and had a perfect view of the main island before him. "Look at this world - it's so peaceful, full of so many good people. They all depend on someone to help them, you know. Someone to keep them safe, someone who they can feel secure around."

"You once fit that role very well," Kairi replied. "But then you just gave up, like as if it didn't even matter anymore. You played the role of still being a fighter to the public so of course they wouldn't see, but I can. Even Alessa can see, it, Laguna."

At the mention of Sora's mother, Laguna immediately jerked his leg up as it got a cramp and he tried to soothe it.

"Trying to come full circle by mentioning Sora's mother, huh?" Laguna replied, steadily. "I'm not going to change my decision, Kairi. You're not going."

"It's not your decision to make," Kairi replied. She kept her calm very well, but she just wanted to yell at Laguna, to break him out of this spell he was under. "I can't pretend to know what you went through; after all, you never talk to me about anything anymore. But in another world, I met a man who went through hell and back. His name was Leon, he was even from our world," Kairi replied. Laguna looked up surprised, and look over his shoulder at Kairi. "He changed his name after the world fell to darkness, but when it came back, I saw how happy it made him. He had a new sense of will, a new strength. If you want to let your heart blanket in darkness, then go ahead. But if you shut yourself out from the world, the world will do it right back. A gray-haired boy once told me that in a dream."

Kairi turned around as she was about to exit the room, and then looked over her shoulder at Laguna.

"When I come back, I'll show you how much I've grown. Have a little faith in me, okay? I want to have faith in you."

Kairi left the room, with Laguna looking out the window, lost in thought.

**Academia**

**-The Dark Realm-**

When Lea entered the Dark Realm, he hadn't immediately expected to enter a world upon arrival. But as soon as he stepped through the portal, he found himself in a high-tech city, trapped with the realm's dark skyline overhead. Had this world been normal Lea would have thought it was simply nighttime, but he knew that wasn't just the case - this was the affect this world was under being trapped in the darkness.

"I need a Keyblade of Darkness to save this world," Lea began, "but I doubt Aqua is here. If I have to go through all the world to find her, and then go back with her to release them... Man, what a drag," Lea said as he began to scratch the back of his head. "Oh well, guess you gotta start somewhere..."

As Lea began to move into the city, having started near the outskirts, he quickly saw a large, gray ship flying in the sky with writing on the side he could barely make out.

"Lindblum, huh?" Lea said to himself. "Wonder if they'd mind if I used that for awhile..."

Lea looked around him, and quickly moved into an alley and began climbing up the walls of one of the buildings, aiming to get to the roof so he could sneak on roof tops rather than have to interact with any beings of this world.

When Kairi opened her eyes again, she found herself on a roof top and with a view of a large city. She was surprised to find herself in such a high-tech look place, that she almost mistook it for The World That Never Was at first.

"I can tell this is a different world," Kairi started, "but is this the Dark Realm, or did my heart guide me somewhere else?" She looked up at the skyline, and while it screamed horror to her, she had never seen what the Dark Realm truly looked like.

She saw a ship immediately pass over her with the word "Lindblum" written on its side, and she couldn't help but be amazed.

"A new world, is this what Sora and Riku go through every time they enter a place like this? I could so get used to this."

Kairi turned away since she had been standing near the edge of the building, and saw that it luckily had a little box-looking room with a door, which she assumed was the staircase.

"If Lea's here, he'll probably be sticking to the shadows..." Kairi began. "Best chance I have of finding the Keyhole is if I find out what is wrong here... That's how Sora usually did it. And then Lea should show up whenever the Keyhole appears. I just... I wish it didn't have to be him I came down here with," Kairi said to herself, and had a look of pain and anger on her face. "Oh well, time to keep going forward," Kairi said, and began to head for the boxy-looking room and opened the door and climbed down the stairs.

As Kairi went down the staircase, floor by floor, she began to wonder if maybe she could go peeking around for an elevator since she had never been much of a pro when it came to track. She finally reached the very bottom, and practically fell to the floor with exhaustion.

"Okay, note to self: learn to fly or manipulate the light, because no way am I going to touch anymore stairs if it is the last thing I do," Kairi said, and tried to let her body rest. "How Cinderella ever ran down those stairs in one heel like she told me, I'll never know."

After resting for about three minutes, Kairi picked herself back up and began to stretch, trying to get her body going again. She jogged in place for about half a minute, and then stopped and felt revved up.

"Alright, time to save the worlds!" Kairi said proudly, and walked to a door she saw that lead outside. She opened it and moved directly onto the ground of the city, but then tripped and fell on her face. "Okay, seriously, this is so getting old."

As Kairi picked herself up, however, she realized that many dark creatures were starting to surround her - the Heartless. She summoned Destiny's Embrace into her right hand and then held it with both her hands to the right of her body, and then ran forward as many Shadows appeared. The first one jumped at her, but she destroyed it with a simple, but clumsy, swing, and then followed up on another one that was coming at her with another swing.

She jumped back as she felt one coming at her, and then saw that more were starting to appear, about twelve of them.

"Come on, Kairi, I thought you we're stronger than that," she said to herself a little nervously, and then closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She opened them again, feeling calm and intuitive, and moved forward with grace. "Hyaaa!" she shouted and jumped forward, stabbing two more Shadows with her blade as they disappeared into black smoke. She took a circle swing by spinning on her left foot, knocking out three more Heartless, and then held her left palm out at one that stood by her leg, releasing a large light energy and destroying it. One of the Shadows launched and tried to swipe at her, but she blocked by putting her left hand out towards it and creating a small shield of light in front of her temporarily, and then swung as it turned to smoke.

Kairi looked at the remaining five as they all stood, circling around her, seeming unsure whether or not to attack.

"Hey, I thought you guys came here looking for me, didn't you? At least try to be a little more determined," she mocked. The Shadows didn't seem to comprehend what she was saying, however, but just as one began to twitch and seemed ready to launch at her, a loud gun shot rung out. A bullet crashed into the Shadow, and four more shots followed, destroying all of the remaining Heartless. Kairi realized that all the bullets had come from above her, and when she looked up she saw a woman jump from a building and land right in front of her.

"Whoa-! Who are you?!" Kairi asked the woman as she got a clearer look; she had pink hair and battle armor on.

"My name is Lightning," the woman replied.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi asked, confused. She hadn't seen this "Lightning", but something felt a little... odd.

"This is a world I could not save," Lightning replied, a little sadly. "One of them, at least. Tell me," she started, looking directly at Kairi. "You're the one I sensed aren't you, the Keyblade Wielder?"

"Uh... Yeah, but how did you know?" Kairi asked.

"I followed the light," Lightning said as she turned away from Kairi, and began to walk away. "Follow me, there's a lot I have to explain to you. You're here for your friend, right? The other Keyblade Wielder?"

"Wait, do you mean Lea, or the girl who I came down here to save?" Kairi asked.

"The girl, here name is Aqua. I can explain everything to you if you come with me. You came at the perfect time, we've been needing a helping hand like your's. The man who showed up a bit before you is somewhere around here, too. I have another one of my friends handling that," Lightning said, and then continued moving forward. Kairi, realizing this was a good lead and Sora would act on it, decided to go ahead with her.

"Well, what's there to lose?" Kairi muttered to herself, as she and Lightning began to walk through the city side-by-side.

Lea couldn't remember the last time we remembered having so much fun like this - maybe it was during his usual partnering mission he took with Roxas, or even when he was doing recon all by himself, but fighting the Heartless just gave him a great thrill as he sliced into each one using his Keyblade in his right hand, and a chakram in his left.

"Burn, baby!" Lea shouted as he threw his chakram and used it for long-range, and smashed his Keyblade into the Shadows that surrounded him, as they each turned into black smoke. Eventually all the Heartless were gone, and lea felt no exhaustion; if anything, he was giddy, more giddy than he'd been since he crashed the Xehanort Organization party.

"Man, someone really knows how to bring out a welcoming party!" Lea said to himself as he dismissed his weapons and began to walk out of the alley he was in, having returned to the ground-level of the city. "Now let's see, where did that ship go?"

"So you're the Keyblade Wielder that Light sensed," a masculine voice said from behind Lea. He turned around as he saw a man with an artillery of weapons tied to him and old fashion armor with strange white and orange hair appear.

"And you are-?" Lea asked, bored.

"My name is Firion. But... Where did you get that coat?" Firion asked, with a bit of curiosity, but some small hostility.

"Not exactly looking to hand out secrets to the trade. Unless you have something of worth to me, I'll be on my way," Lea began to say, but as he turned and began to step away, he was surrounded by Firion's weapons, all circling around him in mid-air as Firion held them just inches away. Lea jerked from the shock, and looked back at Firion.

"Okay... Well, when you put it that way..." Firion began to say, but stopped. "Wait... that coat. Where did you get it?" he said, curious but with a slight hint of bitterness.

"What, this?" Lea asked as he motioned at his black coat. "Long story."

"You're with them, aren't you?" Firion said, angry. "You may be a Keyblade Wielder, but you're one of them none the less-"

"Who are you talking about?" Lea asked, a little stunned. "You mean the Organization? Looks like someone didn't read the previous books in the series."

"Stop! It ends here," Firion said, as he brought two of his weapons to his hands and rushed forward, still surrounding Lea with his other weapons. Lea realized that he couldn't talk his way out of this, yet another reason why he tried to avoid world interaction to a minimum, and summoned his Keyblade back into his right hand and a chakram in the left.

"Seriously?!" Lea shouted as he tossed the chakram out towards the weapons surrounding him, using a telepathy to control them and block the outer weapons as they tried to attack, and then ran for Firion. Firion swung down one of his weapons at Lea, who countered with a block from the Keyblade. The warrior then began to swing his second weapon towards Lea, but Lea threw himself back by using a push onto the first weapon his Keyblade was blocking.

Lea realized that some of the weapons were coming at him, unable to be blocked by the chakram, and so he began to block with his Keyblade as each was about to make contact. he knocked them away with frustration, calling his chakram back into his hand so he could block with both hands. Each weapon bounced away as they made contact, but once all were gone, Firion came rushing back at Lea again.

"I had a dream once!" Firion yelled at lea as their weapons clashed once again. "It was you - the Organization who came in and took my world away from me!"

"What are you talking about?!" Lea yelled. He tried to push Firion off of him, but Firion looked too angry to give in easily. lea suddenly felt a jerk in his neck, like the feeling off an object coming from behind, and then blacked out with a simple grunt. He fell to the floor silently, knocked out, and Firion, who was still angry and out of breath, dismissed all his weapons. he looked up above, where he saw a disk flying and returning to a girl with long, jet-black hair and a blue outfit standing on the one of the lower balconies of a building.

"You didn't have to jump in, you know," Firion said. "I could have handled it."

"Yeah, but you started getting personal. Whoever this guy is, light sent us to get him whether you like it or not," she said as she leaped to the ground. "We have to take him back. So help me carry him. Oh, and you're welcome, by the way," she said as she reached down to grab Lea's shoulders and pick him up. Firion reached down and did the same by Lea's feet. They both picked him up together, and Firion smiled.

"Thanks, Rinoa," he said, almost in a sarcastic tone. She simply smiled and then began to move, with Firion following after as they carried Lea along.

**Destiny Islands**

It had been over a week since Kairi had left. Laguna sat waiting in his office, looking out the window in thought like he'd been stuck in for the last week. He'd tried sending word to Riku, to figure it if she was okay, but he'd gotten nothing back. Something felt almost... Off. He wanted deeply to do what Kairi wanted, for him to have faith in her. But he'd known her for so long as the kind-hearted girl, the one who preferred to test out baking recipes for her friends and do puzzles than much physical activity. She would still go out to play with them as a kid, but she'd always held back whatever it was that made kids rough and hyper.

He often wondered if maybe it was the fall of Radiant Garden and the birth of Hollow Bastion. She'd come here from that world with no memory of it at all. He immediately recognized her from her necklace, knowing of what family she came from. But as he tried to console her that night she arrived on the islands from the Lanes Between, she wouldn't say a word. She later possessed no memories at all except a single name - "Kairi."

Laguna took her in and wanted to protect her, after all, he was the Mayor of this world now. It was his duty to seek shelter for her, but he felt he owed her more than that, especially since he'd abandoned his real kid long ago.

"Well, look at where it took you now," Laguna said to himself. "There was a reason you tried to stay out of Squall's life, and now it sounds like he's happy. But Kairi... Maybe the thing that messed her life up was my interference."

Laguna had seen two of his friends fall, and had even lost his wife. He ran from his duties of taking care of his stepdaughter and newborn son, hoping for the best. But he'd gotten no word on his stepdaughter, and wondered if maybe that was why Squall had become Leon. He'd once met a woman who changed her name after the death of two family members to protect her sister, to adopt a new identity.

"Laguna?" a feminine voice whispered from the doorway. He spun around in his chair to face Alessa, standing in his doorway. She had the same colored brown hair as Sora, curled out from her head in a perm, and was wearing a boring, blue uniform most likely from work. Her frame was a little stressed and slouched, but she looked nearly like an old day model to Laguna every time he saw her.

He then fell to the ground as he leg began to cramp.

Laguna rose back up and bit his lips, trying to hold back the feeling, and smiled in a strange way.

"Alessa," he said through gritted teeth. "What a surprise for you to be here."

"I didn't come for pleasantries, Laguna, though I wish we could have those kinds of meetings again," Alessa replied. Laguna frowned and his cramp ceased.

"Is it a lecture this time?" he asked. "Because Kairi already beat you to the punch."

"No," Alessa said and walked into the room. She took the seat in front of Laguna's desk, and so he returned to his chair as her face grew slightly tender. "I came here about you, but because... I want you to know that I'm leaving," she said.

"You're... you're what?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Not too far, just a town up north. You know, the one where we had that great Italian dinner in the shack," she replied, with a small smile and memory taking her away. She returned to reality immediately and continued. "I already talked to Sora about it before he left. He was initially against it, but when I explained why I stayed here and why there was no point, he told me that he wanted me to follow my heart and be happy until he could return. I swear, sometimes I think that boy raised me as much as I raised him..."

"Why did you stay? Before, I mean?" Laguna asked.

"I had reasons. When Sora's dad passed, and Sora was still little, I wanted him to stay here, with friends he knew and loved. I couldn't take him away because it would have made things harder for him, so I waited. Relatives from up north said they'd take us in, but Sora needed this place. Eventually, I got so caught up in raising him and working, time flew by faster than I ever imagined. He was a teenager.

"Then, when the islands fell, I tried to find him but ended up stranded in another world. When the islands came back though, I was put back, too. But he wasn't back, and Kairi told me what happened, what he and Riku were doing.

"At first, I was so mad, but later I realized, this was his destiny. He was always meant for bigger things than this island. And he was trying to rescue a friend. I wanted to move then, but who would be here to greet him when he came back? He'd feel so alone if I wasn't here. And when everyone forgot about him and only I hung on to the memory, I knew I couldn't leave until he came home. Even Kairi needed me since you began to slip away.

"So when he came home, I stayed, to try and help him realize he was home and with something familiar. But when he had to leave on his adventure, I realized he was big enough to take care of himself. He'd told me so many wonderful stories, and I'd met so many of his friends from other worlds, that I knew that while he still wanted to be in my life, he had to go out and do this first - to keep the world safe. So I knew I couldn't keep saying I was staying behind for him, or anyone else. That's why I'm leaving, like I've wanted to do for so long. Sora will still have our house here, but he'll also come and live with me up north whenever he wants. I trust him."

"Is this some way of trying to tell me that I need to find a faith in Kairi?" Laguna asked, sounding tired.

"No," Alessa replied. "It's telling you to stop feeling sorry for yourself with whatever you have been through. Get up and start moving, Laguna. You sit in here acting like it's the end of the world, just giving up. But that has to kill you, to not even try. What are you so afraid of? You even cut me off."

"Things changed, Alessa," Laguna said.

"I don't know why you think you failed, Laguna, but you didn't. But now you are. This town is nearing it's end - I can feel it. Something big is coming, and it needs a leader. It needs you. So why are you hiding?"

Alessa got up and sadly smiled, and then placed her hand on Laguna's, rubbed it lovingly, and then pulled away.

"Have faith in something. Pick yourself up. We all have to be strong even in moments of weakness. Pull yourself together, or you really will have failed this town," Alessa said, and with that walked out of the room.

Later, she would go home to see a young Sora in a picture as the first thing that greeted her from returning after work. And she would burst into tears for the rest of the night.

**Academia**

**-The Dark Realm-**

Kairi almost regretted having doubt over joining forces with Lightning; everywhere they went, they were swarmed with Heartless. Kairi was beginning to get exhausted, and Lightning helped pick up the slack but Kairi could see even Lightning was starting to reach need a resting point. They made great progress from where they had met, but Kairi didn't know how many more upper and lower streets they'd have to plow through before they reached wherever Lightning was taking them.

Lightning refused to let up though, and began walking again.

"Wait!" Kairi said. Lightning stopped walking and turned to look at her, with no expression. "Look, I know you may not admit this, but you need a rest just as much as I do. We have to stop for a moment," Kairi reasoned.

"The Heartless could come back at any moment, it's best to keep moving on," Lightning said, but she didn't budge.

"I know," Kairi started, "but take a moment to breathe. They probably won't re-spawn here a bit, so we have a little bit of time," she said. Lightning had a simple smile on her face and nodded, walking over to Kairi and then took a seat on the ground. Kairi did the same, and they both sat next to each other with their backs against a building's wall. Kairi waited about half a minute in silence, and then spoke up again.

"You said you had some stuff to tell me, right?" Kairi asked. She looked at Lightning, who seemed lost in thought but still attentive.

"You've come here to find Aqua, right? The Master of a Keyblade?" Lightning asked back.

"Yeah," Kairi nodded. "Do you know her?"

"I teamed up with her briefly. It was when it was just me and my other partner, Firion. We'd ventured out from our crew down here because I could tell there was a strange presence. I found her fighting against some large Heartless," Lightning began. "We introduced ourselves and decided to make a party since she looked too ridden down by darkness, and we knew of how powerful a Keyblade wielder is. As we fought together, we told each other stories, our backgrounds, the whole deal.

"One day, we wandered from the Lanes In-Between of the dark Realm, which differ greatly from the Realm of Light's, and wound up in another world. Aqua immediately recognized it, saying it was a girl named Snow White's world. Her and another Master, his name was Mickey, managed to save it and a few other worlds.

"Unfortunately, this was when we got separated. Aqua went journeying with Mickey, and we tried to follow but a man in a black coat got in our way."

"A man in a black coat?!" Kairi asked, surprised. This all seemed to fit into the time during Sora's first adventure, when Mickey was in the Realm of Darkness, but she was surprised to here one of the Organization was down here, whether it be one from the Old Order or the New Order, the True Organization. If they came down here once, it was definitely possible they'd be coming down here during Kairi's journey, especially when she found Lea - he'd be as much as a target for them as she was.

"He was with the Organization. I've been trapped in the Dark Realm for awhile, but I still know of many of the events that happen there. It's my job as a Warrior Goddess," Lightning replied.

"Warrior... Goddess?" Kairi asked, confused. "Not to sound dumb, but what exactly is that?"

"I'm here, guarding a presence known as 'Kingdom Hearts'," Lightning replied. "I used to be a warrior in the Light Realm, but when my world fell, Kingdom Hearts gave me a chance to keep on going, to protect the worlds. So I have to protect Kingdom Hearts."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly do you protect it?" Kairi asked. "It's not like you're out guarding it right now since, you know, you're here, and I've seen a brief glimpse of it before, whether or not it was real or fake."

"The light told me to come here, to find you and your friend. You two are instrumental in helping protect the light," Lightning replied. "I also have other warriors out there, fighting for the cause just like me," Lightning said, and then reached her left hand out and held it in the air. A strange symbol appeared floating over her hand, and Kairi was mystified. "This is a mark from my world, the mark of a L'Cie. I have one on my chest underneath my armor; Kingdom Hearts adopted it for me and the other Warriors who were selected and agreed to take the task on."

"So then Kingdom Hearts choose you to help it, along with other Warriors? Does this mean that it's trying to build up an army?" Kairi asked.

"If you're thinking what I've heard, it's not for any response against the oncoming Keyblade War," Lighting replied. "If anything, it's to advert it, but the light has spoken to me and said it may be unavoidable. We still exist to try and help keep a balance down here, though. There are only so many lights left in the Dark Realm."

"Alright then," Kairi said as she rose up. "Then, I'll help, too. I'll be a Warrior."

Lightning smiled and rose up as well, with poise even in heavy armor.

"No," Lightning said. "You're meant for something else, but your help is definitely needed. But you have more things to do than just be a Warrior."

"Oh... Well, I guess that's reassuring," Kairi mumbled. Lightning put her left hand on Kairi's shoulder, and Kairi looked up at her. Lightning smiled down at her, and Kairi couldn't help but a feel a little better. In a way, Lightning almost seemed like the older sister she never had.

"We should get going now," Lightning said as she turned around and began walking off. "The Heartless will be back soon. Who knows how much time has flown by in the Realm of Light."

Kairi nodded and followed after, but was stumped by what Lightning said.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "About time passing by up there?"

"Up there, worlds all seem to have their own time flow that they follow, I'm sure you know that. But in the Dark Realm, time practically doesn't exist. We can't age, and so we can't die of normal circumstances. In this place, time has stopped."

"Wait..." Kairi said. "But if time is practically at a standstill here, then that would mean the Realm of Light's time could pass by weeks or months before it was even a day here, right?"

"Exactly," Lightning replied. Kairi was shocked - if she didn't hurry with Lea, save the worlds, and find Aqua, then who knows how much time could pass up in the Realm of Light.

"We're almost there, let's waste no time," Lightning said.

"I think I may have hit him a bit too hard, he still hasn't woken up," Rinoa mumbled worriedly. Rinoa, Firion, and Lea were all in a bedroom. Firion sat waiting on the bed, Rinoa was leaning against the wall, and Lea was tied up on the floor, unconscious. "I still don't see why we tied him up."

"Look at his coat, Rinoa," Firion stated. "I know you joined our crew after a lot happened, but the people who wear those are with the Organization. A man dressed like him destroyed my world once, and that's how I ended up here. Another time they separated me and Light from our friends."

"But if he is with the Organization, and yet has a Keyblade, how can he be who Lightning wanted us to bring here?" Rinoa wondered. "If she had seen this coming she probably would have made us switch; she's going to be mad when she finds out you fought him, made me knock him out and then tied him up like a hostage."

"'Made you'?" Firion mocked, and just laughed a little.

"I had to, or else you two would have wasted more time," Rinoa replied. "You know we can't afford to waste time down here."

"What're you going to do when we get back up there, Rinoa?" Firion asked. Rinoa seemed shocked by the question, but shook it off.

"'When'? You're pretty confident about getting back in the Realm of Light," she replied.

"I've been here a lot longer than you, and even a little more than Lightning," he replied. "I gave up hope for awhile... but Lightning helped me believe again. Maybe my home world is gone and all those who I knew, but there are still worlds out there that need me with each breath I take. When I get up there, I'm going to still fight the darkness, and make sure no other worlds have to fall to darkness again."

"When I get up there, there's a guy I have to see. I have to apologize to him," Rinoa said. Firion just shook his head like he knew this story, and she pouted. "Oh like your's is any less cliche!"

They immediately grew silent as they heard grumbling coming from Lea, and he started to wake up.

"Ugh, where am..." he began to say, but as he opened his eyes, realized he was stuck on the floor, tied up, and looking at both of his attackers, his mood fell. "How do I get myself into these situations?"

"Good, you're awake!" Rinoa said with glee. She began to walk over and knelt down to him. "I'm sorry about knocking you out. And about having to tie you up, but my friend, Firion, well... He's a tad irrational with some things," Rinoa said, nervously smiling.

"No, really, it's fine. Reminds me of the cat-and-mouse game Larxene used to pull in Castle Oblivion," Lea mumbled annoyingly. "Why am I even tied up? What happened to 'oh you wield a Keyblade we need you!'"

It was at this point that Firion got off the bed and stood next to Rinoa.

"Your coat, it's one of the Organization. What I want to know is why you're with them. You're a Keyblade wielder, you're supposed to be helping people," Firion replied.

"I _was_ with the Organization," Lea replied. "But not anymore. The reason I'm wearing this coat is because it protects your heart from the darkness when you pass through portals. I had to use a portal to get here, and so I used this. It's just traditional now for me since I've been using it for so long. Now can you please untie me."

"It seems like he's telling the truth," Rinoa replied to Firion, who looked embarrassed.

"Yeah, I got that vibe, too," Firion said, and grabbed his head in shame. "I can't believe I actually acted that rashly."

"Happens to the best of us, now about that untying..." Lea began to say, but then one of the doors swung open, and Kairi and Lightning stepped in.

"Oh, uh-uh, Light!" Firion said rather nervously, and began to glance around. "it's uh, good to have you back."

"Light!" Rinoa yelled excitedly, and then saw Kairi standing by her side. "Is that the other Keyblade wielder?"

"Why do you have a man bound on the floor?" Lightning asked. Kairi saw Lea, and began to laugh.

"You're not helping," Lea said to her, but she kept laughing nonetheless.

"Oh, we were just about to untie him, it was a big misunderstanding all on my part," Firion began to say, but Kairi started swinging her right hand around as she tried to cover her laughs with the left hand.

"No, no, please leave him like this, I'll never get to see something as great as this again!" Kairi replied through laughs.

Kairi continued to laugh, while Lightning glared at Firion and he was looking around anxiously, and Rinoa was at the window of the room, looking shocked.

"Light, what's that?" Rinoa asked as she pointed out towards the largest tower in the city, and a single spotlight came into the room. The spotlight peered in and past over everyone, but stopped on Kairi.

"Whoa, wait, laughing isn't a crime down here, right?" Kairi asked, nervously. Then, a large siren came screaming throughout the entire city, like the sound of people dying. Kairi fell to her knees from the noise and covered her ears, and everyone followed suit except Lea, who had no choice but to hear it.

"What is that sound?!" Kairi yelled.

"It's the tower!" Lightning yelled. "For some reason, it's reacting to you!"

"But I thought the power only responded to the presence of a Princess of Heart?" Firion screamed over the sirens.

"I am a Princess of Heart!" Kairi yelled back. The sirens immediately stopped and were replaced with an eerie silence - a silence Kairi didn't even hear when she first arrived here. Lightning rose up and picked Kairi up, motioning her towards the door.

"We have to go, now!" Lightning declared. "I didn't know you were a Princess. That tower is going to release a dangerous Heartless and it's going to come after you!"

"What?! What do I do?" Kairi asked. Firion and Rinoa ran to their sides, each gripping their weapons.

"We'll help you. The only way that thing is going to stop is if we destroy it. Otherwise it'll keep coming after you, no matter what," Firion replied.

"We have to go now," Rinoa said, antsy. "Catch the Heartless before it catches us!"

Kairi nodded, and so Lightning immediately began leading her out of the room, with Firion and Rinoa following. They were gone for about five seconds with Lea's hearing returned and he realized what happened.

"Hey, wait - okay, fine, I'll just, uh... Wait here, I guess..." Lea mumbled angrily, and began to try and find a way to get himself out of the bind he was in.

It wasn't a hard feat for Lea to get out of the bonds that held him down, but it hadn't been a quick task. He'd already lost a bit of time, and now he had to worry about Kairi. What was she even doing here? Lea had liked how spunky she'd been back at Yen Sid's, but he thought she'd just pout, end up training harder, or go with Donald and Goofy on their "mission" to get Sora out of the Realm of Sleep.

_This_. _This_ was something completely different. _This_ was endangering her life. _This_ was getting in Lea's way. _This_ was slowing him down.

And why hadn't she bothered to help him when he was down?

At least he was standing on his own two feet again.

"Pfft. Women," Lea muttered, shaking his head with frustration. He decided when he caught up with Kairi, he was going to have some strong words with her, not to mention that Firion kid. Lea still wasn't sure why Firion had attacked him with such anger and intent - Lea had never seen him before. Lea decided that was another matter for another time - he needed to catch up.

"I can't let them have all the fun," Lea grinned, and felt a strange presence lurk in. He turned to his left and saw a hooded figure, shorter than he was, holding a Keyblade in their hand - just like Roxas. "Huh? Who are-"

The figure dissipated, but just before it could disappear completely, Lea thought he saw the hood fall, and the face of a girl with black hair. He grabbed his head as it began to throb, and waited for the pain to ease up.

"Yen Sid warned me the Dark Realm could do strange things to do the mind... I guess I must be seeing people now, whoever that was," Lea said aloud. "No time to dwell. Gotta catch up." He summoned his Keyblade in his right hand and a chakram in his left, and stormed out of the room.

"I'm coming to join the party!"

Kairi ran along side Lightning, with Rinoa and Firion trailing behind. They were far away from the Hotel they'd been in, and now were approaching the tower. Lights were flashing all over the place, and hordes of Heartless started appearing more frequently. Kairi managed to fight a few off, but Lightning fended off most from the front, while Firion and Rinoa covered their rear. She couldn't help it, but Kairi liked being part of a team, even if she wasn't helping as much as she hoped. This must be why Sora loved traveling in groups so much, she realized - being a part of a team felt _great_.

"Where are we going?" Kairi yelled, smacking around a few Shadows with her Keyblade as they continued running forward.

"The tower. The Heartless will come for you, so we're going to meet it head-on. The three of us will help you fight it, but we'll need to destroy it for good. I don't know if I can seal it up again," Lightning replied.

"I'll do my best!" Kairi replied with determination, nodding at her comrade. She refused to give in now. This journey had just begun, and if she had her friends by her side, she knew the Heartless would be in trouble.

"What can you tell me about the man back there in the Organization coat?" Lightning asked.

"He's not a friend, but he's not a bad guy... _Mostly_. He is here to help. And he's not with the Organization anymore, but he keeps the coat so he can safely travel through Corridors of Darkness without getting too close to the actual darkness. But he'll be fine. I know he'll join us shortly, that bond will only keep him busy for so long."

"You and him are both Keyblade Wielders, right?" Lightning asked, and when Kairi nodded, her expression turned from calm to grim. "I was afraid of that."

"Why?" Kairi asked.

Lightning looked at her with a cold expression, her lips pursed, like she was about to reply, but couldn't find the words. A loud crash disrupted the four warriors movements, and all the Heartless disappeared, like they were afraid. The ground quaked shortly, and Kairi landed on her butt from her imbalanced stance. Lightning remained standing, and Firion and Rinoa joined her and Kairi's side. Kairi picked herself up when the shaking ceased, and the four all held their weapons tightly in their hands, now standing right in front of the tower. Not a Heartless was in sight, but they could all sense something watching them.

"Light, the Heartless that got released-" Firion began to say, but Lightning made a motion for him to keep quiet.

"It's Red Eyes. Be alert. Keep your eyes peeled. He can turn invisible, and hides in the dark. If you spot his red eyes glaring out at us, let me know fast. We need to end this as soon as possible," Lightning replied.

The four all turned their backs to each other, creating a circle, all staring in a specific direction, guarding one another. Kairi kept her blade gripped in her hands, sweat slowly rolling down her forehead. She was breathing in and out at a slow, steady rate, trying to keep herself calm.

"There!" Firion shouted, pointing directly ahead of him. They all turned and saw a pair of floating red eyes near a building. They heard a scream like the beast realized they knew where it was, and it launched forward.

"Let's move!" Lightning yelled as she charged forward with her blade and countered the beast's lunge. Colors began to shift around the floating eyes, creating a body, and Kairi saw the beast had a form like large, purple dog with acid colors. Its eyes changed to yellow, and she realized this was the Heartless

"My turn!" Kairi mumbled, and ran forward. Rinoa and Firion were by Lightning's side, and realized Kairi was rushing in by herself rather than staying with Lightning.

"Kairi, wait!" Rinoa yelled, but Kairi couldn't hear her. The blood was pumping in her ears so loud, she couldn't even think straight. Kairi only had one thing on her mind - destroy the Heartless.

"Hya!" Kairi yelled, and jabbed her blade forward. Destiny's Embrace smashed into the beast's face, causing it to yelp, but it didn't have a great enough effect. The beast swung its paw at her, and Kairi quickly blocked. Kairi held her left hand out to the beast's face, aiming, and concentrated. "Light!" she shouted, and an orb of light energy flew out, smacking straight into the monster.

"I'll finish this!" Kairi yelled, and jumped into the air. She aimed her Keyblade straight at the beast, kept her body calm, and hovered as a stream of lights stormed out from her blade and collided into the beast, knocking it onto its back. The beast struggled to get back up, but as Kairi ran back to Lightning and the others, she realized it hadn't done nearly as much damage as she had hoped.

"That didn't work," Kairi mumbled, and Lightning got in front of her, ready to go again.

"You acted rashly. We attack as a team. Single attacks cannot work against this monster, no matter how good you are. We have to team up, alright?" Lightning said to Kairi, who nodded with a sad expression. Lightning then looked at Rinoa, and motioned to Kairi. "You too, you'll be the Ravagers. Keep up the magic and catching Red Eyes off-guard. Strike when convenient but when you know you won't get hurt."

"I'll keep up the Sentinel defense," Firion replied. "Taunt the beast, keep it focused on me, and parry it with counters."

"You're taking Commando, right?" Rinoa said to Lightning, who nodded.

"I'll try and lower it a easier playing field with some effects, but then I'll go back on offensive to make sure your spells don't go to waste. Now, move out! Stay close!" Lightning said to Rinoa and Kairi, and the four split up. Firion went to the front of the beast with Lightning, already mocking it. Rinoa and Kairi moved to the left side of the beast, and Rinoa began to prepare a few spells, as Kairi got her light magic ready. She wasn't sure how much of it she could produce, but she hoped it would be enough.

"Come on, you overgrown ant!" Firion yelled. "I'm getting bored here!"

The beast lunged forward, swiping with its paws, but Firion blocked each attack with his assortment of weapons acting as shields. Meanwhile, lightning was by his side, casting off multiple spells, causing the beast to turn a shade of green from a bio spell, and then glow as Lightning cast a few spells to lower its defense.

Kairi and Rinoa continued to throw volleys of magic at the beast, and the monster began to take notice. The beast swung its tail at them, knocking Rinoa off her feet and Kairi onto her back. Still frustrated, the monster then launched a giant fireball straight at Firion, casting a Mega Flare. Blocking but realizing too late it was pointless, the spell hit Firion's weapons, throwing them around as he fell to the ground. He was surrounded by his weapons, stumbling to get back up.

"I'm still here!" Lightning shouted, glowing red for a brief second, now attacking with her blade. She rolled out of the way of the attacks from the beast, and would then counter.

Kairi carefully stood up, and held her blade in both her hands as she charged at the beast. She got a few hits, and then launched an light energy ball. The beast seemed to only be growing angrier, but Kairi could sense it was slowing down. Lightning could tell as well, and as Rinoa recovered and cast a healing spell on Firion to help him, the two girls teamed up. They ran together at Red Eyes, their blades glowing with light and sliced forward, making an X-shape.

Finally, the beast stopped moving, and remained motionless for nearly a minute, as Kairi and Lightning caught their breath.

"Is that it? Shouldn't it fade away?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not sure, I've never beaten one before. But I could tell it had about all it could handle," Lightning replied, and had a small smile on her face as she looked at Kairi. "I knew you could do it. You remind me of my sister. She was strong, too."

"'Was...?'" Kairi asked, but Lightning didn't answer the question. She turned away and moved to Firion and Rinoa, so Kairi followed after.

"Are you two okay?" Kairi asked.

"Just a scratch," Firion said, dismissing all his weapons and getting up very slowly. Rinoa looked extremely exhausted, with more mental power gone than physical. They both looked like they'd gone through a brawl in one of Laguna's old bar-brawls during the Island Fair. Kairi couldn't help but smile at the terrible-yet-hilarious memory.

"We need to get you to back to the room, let you rest. The battle took an effect on you, I can tell," Lightning replied.

Kairi couldn't shake a certain feeling she still had. Even though they had defeated Red Eyes, something just didn't feel right to her. She couldn't place it, but something was still amiss.

Spinning around, Kairi quickly saw that the beast had gotten up quietly and was ready to make one last strike before it disappeared. She could tell none of the others had seen it.

"Guys, watch out!" Kairi yelled, and the three looked to where she was pointing, as one of the beast's claws came swooping straight at all their heads.

The beast stopped in the middle of its attack suddenly, like it was confused. A chakram flew out from within it, and the beast faded away, defeated.

"Jeeze, left me only the leftovers? Not much festivities there."

The chakram flew over straight into Lea's hand, who was slowly waltzing his way to the group. He dismissed it, along with his Keyblade, and glared at Kairi.

"By the way, thanks for leaving me behind on my mission."

Kairi turned away from him and started to walk off. Part of her still hated the man for all he'd done to her. When she thought he was dead, it was easier. She understood why he did what he did, because she would have done to same for Sora. It was a horrible thing to admit, but she knew she would have. Now that he was back, though, she didn't even want to think about Lea. Whether or not he was Axel, he still did horrible things to her and her friends. And now he was a Keyblade Wielder, just like her.

"You saved us?" Firion asked suspiciously.

"Look, I don't know what your problem with me is, but I have nothing against you. I saw a couple people in need, and decided to come swooping in, Keyblade in hand. I'm a hero, after all," Lea replied with a sly smirk. "Now, since we're all cozy with each other, why don't you three fill me in on what's going on?"

Lightning looked over at Rinoa and Firion, who were still injured.

"Kairi, help me bring Firion and Rinoa back," she said to Kairi, who nodded and came back. "If you want answers, follow us. We won't tie you up this time. We'll all talk, civilized," Lightning replied with a bitter tone, as if she was directing it at someone particular. Firion refused to look up from the ground, and Lea wanted to chuckle. Kairi helped support Rinoa as Lightning helped support Firion, and the five warriors headed back to the hotel.

"So, you're on a mission for Master Yen Sid?" Lightning stated. Lea and Kairi nodded their heads. The group was back in the bedroom, with Firion and Rinoa in the room next door, sleeping. The three sat around a table, Lightning drinking coffee, Lea twirling a random stirrer in a cup that had nothing in it, and Kairi fidgeting with her hair out of a nervous habit. "I've heard of him, though I haven't met him, unfortunately."

"You know anything about finding the Keyholes to the worlds down here and releasing them? You need a Key of the Light and a Key of the Dark. That's me and Kairi. But we're also looking for a fellow Wielder. Her name is Master Aqua," Lea replied.

"I know Aqua," Lightning replied.

"They were with her, but lost track with her awhile back," Kairi said to Lea without looking at him.

"She's strong, so she can take care of herself. But it is good that you have come for her. But tell me, how do you plan on bringing her back? Not many people can leave this realm without using a Corridor. And only you have the coat, Lea."

"I'll worry about that when the time comes," he replied to Lightning. "If you're afraid that I'm going to taint her heart with darkness, you're mistaken."

"I know how to get back," Kairi replied. The duo looked at her surprised, but Lightning with a more amused surprise. "I got here through a world, it's called Twilight Town. They have a road that can lead to any realm there. I'm not sure where it is, but strangely, I think if I follow my heart, I can bring us to it, and pass through safely."

"You got here through that old tunnel?" Lea asked, surprised. "It's a wonder you're even in one piece."

"Look, I know how to navigate it. Don't ask me how, I just... I know."

"I have to warn you about something then," Lightning began. "This realm is different than anything you've faced before. you will see several dark characters, some of who you may even recognize. They may be responsible for why certain worlds are still here, even after Sora saved the worlds the first time around."

"You know about that?" Kairi asked, shocked.

"I have ways of receiving news, even down here," Lightning replied. "I can sense a greater amount of darkness down here than initially, which is already exhausting enough. If you have enemies, I can easily guess they followed you in and will either be trying to stop you, or trying to mess with your mind. This realm has a way of making you see things that aren't really there."

Lea looked away from the woman, having already experienced this. He didn't know who that girl was, but she was an Organization member with a Keyblade. It couldn't have been his mind completely messing with him; she had to be real, he knew it. There were parts of his memory that felt raw over the year he spent with Roxas, some incomplete and some empty altogether. If she was connected, he had to find out.

"I also have many friends throughout this realm. Warriors of the Light. I know about the upcoming darkness, so I've gathered my own army in an effort to help," Lightning continued.

"Will they be able to help us, on our missions, I mean?" Kairi asked.

"If you need them, yes. But I don't know how much help they'll be with finding Aqua, or helping release the worlds as you plan on doing. Though I'm positive they'll help lead you on the path to the Keyholes, however it may be."

"Alright then, let's jump right in," Lea said, pushing his chair back and getting up. "This world hasn't shown us a Keyhole, I can only guess that we have to go to the other worlds first and then return. Isn't that right?"

Lightning nodded. "This world is like a hub, a connection to all the others. Once those are gone, only will this world take it's true form and allow you to save it."

"Then we better get going," Kairi started, following Lea's actions.

"Before you go, I have a friend who can help you," Lightning started. "His name is Cid Raines. He arrived the same time as you did, by ship."

"So that's what I was following," Lea replied smiling. "Let me guess, you're offering us a ride, huh? I haven't flown in quite some time."

"He'll give you a ride, but you won't be flying," Lightning stated. "It's his ship."

"I'm good at negotiating."

"Once all the other worlds have been released, that will leave only this realm, right?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, it will be just as it once was."

"Then let's go," Kairi replied, directing the comment at Lea but refusing to look at him. She walked over to Lightning and thanked her for her help, and asked to give her blessings when Rinoa and Firion woke up.

And then, the two Keyblade Wielders left to find Cid.

"I hope now isn't the time, but... if the prophecy is right... be careful, you two," Lightning muttered, even though they were gone. She wondered if she should have told them about the prophecy.

**Dwarf Woodlands**

**-The Dark Realm-**

Maleficent walked into the the Evil Queen's chambers, where all the others had already gathered. In the room, she saw Dr. Facilier playing cards by the mirror, which was blank. Lady Tremaine was pacing around the floor with a wand in her hand, wanking on her free hand with impatience. Governor Ratcliffe hand a cloth draped over a chair and was sitting on it, howling about his problems and whining. Maleficent realized half of the group was still missing.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Seems they're even later than you are to this meeting," Ratcliffe replied, bitterly.

"I do not have time for this, Maleficent. Every second I am out of my own world, I leave fate up to chance," Lady Tremaine replied.

"Sounds like somebody has trouble with the idea of gambling," Dr. Facilier started. "Tell me, 'your majesty', how long do you expect your pitiful spell to last? You can't rely on anything so holy."

"Quiet!" Maleficent demanded, and the room went silent. "I've had a rather long flight, and I would like to explain to you the situations you all will soon be in. Two Keyblade Wielders have entered the Dark Realm."

"So what? We already have one here, what more can three do?" Ratcliffe replied. "We haven't even _seen_ this so-called first Wielder. How do we know she wasn't smashed by a few measly Shadows?"

"You believe Shadows are 'measly'?" Dr. Facilier replied, clenching his cards in his hand. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you."

"The Keyblade Wielders mean to send the worlds into the Realm of Light. You will let them," Maleficent said.

"What?" Lady Tremaine asked, baffled. "We sank our worlds into darkness for the advantage. How will being in the Realm of Light help?"

"I have a strong presence in the Realm of Darkness, after all, I navigate this Realm. It belongs to me. I'm banishing your worlds into the Realm of Light, because we need stations up there. I have already taken a world. I have more of the Order up there, as well."

"You act as if we're about to enter war with savages," Ratcliffe replied.

"We are," Maleficent smiled. "Xehanort has taken his steps, now I am taking mine. I have already sent another into the Data Realm as well to nab those worlds. We are nearing the climax. If we wish to annihilate Xehanort and his filthy cohorts to grasp Kingdom Hearts, then we must do it my way."

"I have yet to see your way work," Lady Tremaine replied, and Maleficent glared at her. Maleficent scared the woman off, and she could feel Ratcliffe shaking from fear, and an uneasiness around Dr. Facilier, like he didn't want to be here anymore.

"So why am I here?" Dr. Facilier asked. "My world is in the Realm of Light."

"You are back-up to ensure everything goes according to plan."

Lady Tremaine held her nose in the air, clearly upset, and disappeared with the wave of the wand. Ratcliffe was next through a dark portal, and all who was left was Dr. Facilier. Maleficent began to walk away, and then stopped.

"A friend of this world will be returning to us soon... She will aid in an experiment of mine on the Keyblade Wielder named Kairi. I want the Queen silenced once it is over with, along with Tremaine and Ratcliffe. They are expendable, and also hazards. Their worlds will be taken care of accordingly."

"Are you saying-"

"The others are in their stations. Keep an eye out, Facilier. I have eyes everywhere. Fail, and you may receive the anger of horned royalty."

In a blink, Maleficent was gone, and only Facilier was left in the room. He looked to the mirror, expecting a response, but no one came. He threw his cards at it and scowled.

"Fine. At least I'll make it fun," he grinned bitterly, and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

**Academia**

**-The Dark Realm-**

Lea couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun with a girl who refused to even acknowledge his existence. He knew Kairi was still upset over everything he'd committed as a Nobody, but that wasn't who he was anymore. Unfortunately, he couldn't figure out a way to try to apologize to Kairi for his misdeeds.

"What a drag," he mumbled under his breath.

Kairi stopped walking, and Lea followed suit, rather hesitantly. The girl sighed and looked down at her feet, shaking her head.

"Look," she started, "I know it must be a pain to be traveling with me."

Lea began to hope she hadn't heard what he said. He immediately wanted to strangle himself for being so ignorant.

"I should be the one-"

"Stop, please," Kairi interrupted. "If I don't get this out now, I don't know if I can again."

The man stood silent, looking directly at her with sincerity.

"I can't forgive you for what happened," Kairi began. "I don't know if I ever can. I know that's not what the others would what me to say, but it's true. I'm not going to hide my feelings about it. But, we're also in this together. Aqua needs us, wherever she is, as do all these worlds. We can only do it if we're together. Let's cut the awkward aura between us, for now, at least. It's only a matter of time before we run into some run of the mill villain or Xehanort and they try to break us apart. No matter what, I promise that I'm willing to fight along side you, alright?"

Lea almost wanted to chuckle at the fact that Kairi was as well versed with words as her friends. He decided against it, because even with an explanation, it wouldn't help things.

"Let's jump right in, then. I'm ready for a Double Whammy, Dark Rescue team-up. I'll fight with you until the end," Lea replied.

"Alright then, let's go," Kairi nodded, and began to walk ahead. She took the lead and Lea followed, staying a few steps back so he could still keep his thoughts to himself. He wasn't sure, but Kairi had a way of reading people. Lea remembered Namine had the same talent, too.

"Besides, you have someone in you I made a promise to still," Lea mumbled, as if replying to Kairi, but not to where she could hear.

The two continued on in long silence, but it no longer felt pressured. It felt at ease. The warriors were approaching the Hangar for where Cid Raines' ship should be. Kairi's body had little jitters coursing through her bones; it was all exhilarating.

The Heartless population had either decreased in this world, or the darkness was being held back temporarily now that they had eliminated the larger Heartless. Neither of them complained; this was a welcome change of pace after how hasty everything had previously been.

"Hey, Lea?"

"Yeah?"

"This world hasn't shown us the Keyholes yet. Maybe it really is meant to be a hub-world, you know? I think it's what connects all the other worlds. If we get rid of all those worlds first, then we should be able to free this one next, right?"

"Logically, it makes sense. This is the world we both entered first, so maybe it is an entry way that cannot be removed until there's nothing left on this side but darkness."

Kairi immediately ceased movement after Lea's reply. he turned to look at her, with an expression of amusement on his face.

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?" he smiled.

"Someone's here," Kairi muttered.

"Huh?" Lea was puzzled, but registered what Kairi meant. She must have sensed something.

As if on cue, Lea could hear the sounds of a portal opening behind him, and he spun around. Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace into her hands, and Lea brought out one chakram in his left hand.

"How clever. It seems that the only one between your trio that cannot sense anything is Sora. But really, I'm not surprised," an icy voice called from in the darkness, and fear began to envelop Lea's heart. He knew that voice.

A cloaked figure emerged, donning Organization XIII's outfit, with the hood up. Kairi, nearly shocked, recognized the voice. Both Lea and Kairi had known this person for very different reasons.

"Isa," Lea stated.

"Saix," Kairi followed.

The figure raised his hands and brought down his hood. Both of the warriors were right to guess the blue-haired demon was hiding underneath.

"Told you they'd come. They're like a dog, these guys," Kairi said to Lea.

"You have no idea how accurate that statement is," Lea replied.

"How touching. Seems you've managed to find a friend, Lea. Sad how all of your's always seem to wind up in the deep end," Isa commented.

"You have some nerve coming here," Kairi replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sounds of your useless, deadweight presence," Isa jabbed. "I came here to see an old friend, not an old prisoner."

Kairi's blood began to boil, and she wanted nothing other than to rush at the man and slab her Keyblade directly into his mouth so he could talk no more. She hesitated moving, though, because Isa was here for a reason, whatever it was. He was here to either push her buttons, Lea's, or lure them into a trap.

"Whatever, Saix," Kairi replied. "At least I'm not someone's patsy."

"So sure about that?" Isa replied. "Maybe you should ask your heart."

"What do you want, Isa?" Lea responded coldly.

"For starters, you can call me Saix. I may have returned to this form, but I retain my true nature."

"Xehanort isn't your true nature, you nit-wit. Wake up, already!" Lea yelled.

"I don't know what it is the two of you have planned, but Xehanort is already two steps ahead," Isa stated. "We already know you haven't only come down here for Aqua."

"You should call a newspaper, report it in somewhere. I bet that revelation is totally the opposite of common knowledge," Kairi mocked.

"Whatever you're after, Isa, it's a dead end. Following Xehanort is the wrong path. You were willing to betray him awhile back, and now suddenly you're playing best friends?"

"Call it 'watching a friend.' After all, I'm not the one who abandoned _you_, Lea, and you know that. It's why you try so hard to reach out, now that you've lost everything else," Isa said.

"We get it, soap opera boy," Kairi said to Isa. "Now get out of the way, you're preventing my 'I'm about to destroy the darkness' strut."

Isa smiled at the girl with his wicked looking teeth, and then glared directly at Lea, his yellow eyes pushing into the man's mind.

"Remember, Lea, just because you're done with Xehanort doesn't mean Xehanort is done with you." Isa slowly faded away through a portal, and left the warriors to how they had been previously.

Kairi's feel to her knee and struggled to pick herself back up. lea ran over to help her, but she refused to take his help.

"It's not you," she said. "I just... I need to stop getting like that. Once the villain is gone, I just... I panic."

"It's not your fault," Lea told the girl as she stood back up.

"I shouldn't be like that, though. Sora and Riku aren't. You're not."

"Sometimes, we have to overcome our fears. It's good to have fears because we have something to prove we can face even if it scares us to death."

"Yeah... I guess so," Kairi agreed. "Let's keep going, before any more weirdos show up. I'd like to get out of here before we get more plot-drama."

**Radiant Garden**

"You have no idea then?" Leon asked Merlin. They sat in the old mage's house, around the table and drinking Aerith's store-bought tea. He was thankful she hadn't tried to home-make any this time.

"I'm afraid where ever it came from, it's gone now," Merlin replied. "I am sorry, Leon. I understand how much it would have meant to you."

Leon stood up, pushed in his chair, and tried to smile at the old wizard, but they both knew how fake it was.

"It's alright. Wherever the letter came from, I'll find out. If the world it originated from is gone, as you said, then... It's possible that it's in the Realm of Darkness, right?" Leon asked.

"Well, yes, it is. In fact, as you know, both Kairi and Lea have stepped into that adventure! Perhaps when they arrive from their journey, we can ask them!" Merlin said with a smile. He rose from his chair with glee.

"Merlin, I don't want to wait that long," Leon stated. "I just... she's out there. Rinoa wrote me this letter before where ever she was fell. It's not old, I can tell. The fact Aerith is the one who found it shows that there's a reason I'm supposed to have it."

"Well, my boy, there's nothing I can do about it. I could zip you right into the Realm of Darkness, if you want!" Merlin joked.

"Could you really do that?" Leon asked. Merlin was shocked; he hadn't expected the swordsman to take him seriously.

"Leon, you can't be serious! What is it with everyone wanting me to send them into different dimensions! it's like you're all having a mid-life crisis at the same time!"

"Merlin, I have never asked you for anything this big in my life!" Leon pleaded.

"I supposed we're just going to ignore the Arthur incident then?" Merlin mumbled.

"Rinoa, she... I'm supposed to be her Knight. I told her that years ago, before the world fell. This whole time, when I searched, I never found her. Aerith and Yuffie helped me realize I lost her, that she was gone... but now I have a chance to find her and save her! What would you do?"

Merlin began to walk away from the man, and toward his bed. Originally, when one of the members left, everyone else would have to pick up the slack. That meant less sleep. Merlin missed his sleep, and yet now, as if it was a sign, Ienzo and Aeleus had showed up as friends, comrades. If Leon did go out on an adventure, Merlin would still be able to use this new break time he acquired.

Plus, Merlin knew how it felt to be the only one able to save someone.

"I've heard they don't have any of that blasted technology in the Realm of Darkness... It sounds almost welcoming, excluding the never-ending excruciating pain. Tell me if it's true," Merlin said to Leon, and went to the other side of the room. For the first time in awhile, Leon's face lit up.

He was going to finally see Rinoa.

**Disney Castle**

Riku and the King were pacing in opposite directions across the throne room when Minnie and Daisy walked in. Both of the boys looked lost in thought.

"There has been on news from any of the representatives across the worlds," Minnie said to the boys. "I'm afraid that no one has seen any of them."

"I have an idea of where Kairi went," Riku said. "But the King already told me I'm needed here. He's right. Whatever is happening, I hope she and Lea are able to make it through."

"I bet Donald and Goofy are with Sora then," Mickey started. "Gosh, how did the team get divvied up when we were just about to all be together again?"

"Unfortunately, that's not the only bad news," Daisy began.

"Wait, don't tell me Xehanort's become active?" Riku asked, sullen. "Our friends have been gone for nearly two weeks... We can't keep Xehanort off long without them."

"It's about Max," Minnie interrupted politely.

"Max?" Mickey asked, amazed. "Wasn't he on a campaign with several soldiers?"

"That's the problem," Daisy replied. "All the soldiers lost him. He's gone."

"Oh no... What are we gonna tell Goofy?" Mickey asked, growing depressed. "All of this... why now?"

"You think Xehanort had anything to do with it?" Riku wondered.

"If he did, I'm sure he would have let us know," Minnie replied. "From what I hear, he's more of a boastful kind of guy."

"Whatever happened, I hope he's okay," Daisy said. "Max is as strong as his dad, and stubborn. Nothing could ever stop him."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Mickey frowned.

For the first time in his life, Riku and Mickey didn't feel happy in the castle. Even when things had turned rough, coming here always helped. But now, that feeling was gone. They realized no amount of happy could cover up the worry of their friends, and the growing doom of Xehanort's army.

**Academia**

**-The Dark Realm-**

The ship seemed even bigger than when Lea had seen it, and even Kairi was captivated by it's beauty. She wondered how Sora, Donald and Goofy could be content with the Gummi Ship when these ships existed. Kairi wondered if these ships were only indigenous to the Dark Realm.

"I can see you both have fine eyes for a ship," a voice called out to them. A man suddenly appeared next to them, and crossed over to stand directly in front of them. He had messy, blue hair and a militia uniform on. "I'm Cid Raines, Brigadier General of the Fleet. Lightning said I should be expecting company." He held his hands out for the two warriors to shake it, and each reciprocated.

"My name is Kairi."

"The name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

"I understand you two are the ones who will save us from this realm," Cid stated as a fact, rather than letting Lea or Kairi contradict him with self doubt. "Follow me into the ship, I'll explain what you have questions on," Cid said, and began to walk forward. The two followed after him to the ship, eager not only to get on but to fly. Neither of them had truly flown before.

"Now then, what world will you two be off to first?"


End file.
